A change of fate
by Jubbi-of-Shibusen
Summary: Naruto was attacked on his sixth birthday and was saved by the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi only partially healed him, having no choice the Sandaime revealed the secrets of Naruto's past. A past that came from before the birth of the Ninja Nations.
1. Naruto's RebirthJack is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Either Naruto or Fable

_"Naruto's Speech"_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_'Written word or radio'_

**"Kyuubi's voice"**

_**'Kyuubi's Thoughts'**_

_**"Masked Figure's voice"**_

_**'Masked Figure's Thoughts'**_

**"Jutsu**(Translation)"

* * *

_**October 10th 11:30PM Sixth Kyuubi Festival...**_

It was raining in the Village hidden in the leaves the smell of gunpowder was in the air as the bright flashes from the fireworks lit up the night sky as effigies of the Nine-tailed Fox were burned on pyres dotted around the village, however it sounded as if things were getting out of hand. At the far side of the village a block of apartments had been incinerated, the black smoke added the the cloud cover, two squads of ANBU were trying to get the fires under control before they could discover the start of the fire and file the report of the incident. But as these two vital squads were distracted the yearly 'Fox Hunt' was under-way. Naruto was running through the back alleys and darting round corners trying to hide from the mob, he could hear them, the chanting was coming closer, you could hear the slur in their words. He saw the glow of their torches from around the corner and without thinking he instinctively dived into a dumpster _'and I thought that this would stop happening'_ he thought to himself cynically as he heard the mob run past, he glanced over the edge of the dumpster and sighed a breath of relief as he jumped out of the dumpster before feeling a sharp pain to his back. As the young Naruto fell forward a youngish Shisui Uchiha smirked before shouting out to the mob that were getting further away. "I've found the fox! Get the pyre ready!" Then as he landed the mob had descended and became near primal and began to drag the unconscious boy towards the middle of the Uchiha district where a large training log was surrounded by kindling and wood.

Pain, all he felt was pain and cold? Naruto slowly opened his eyes dreading was he was going to see he was pinned to the post, kunai were embedded into his arms and legs there were twelve in total he had one in each shoulder, elbow and hands and his legs were pinned in a similar way going through his thighs, knees and ankles. He had also been stripped completely but he knew his torment was just beginning, but he knew that today was the day that the Idiot known as Naruto Uzumaki would die. "Prepare to die Demon brat" Spoke one of the four cloaked figures before him, their faces were shadowed by their clothing but he could see their eyes, four pairs of Sharingan eyes spinning wildly as the four ninjas began to move in unison. They each threw four shuriken before pulling back quickly with their hands revealing the ninja wire tied to the sixteen shuriken, the weapons began to then wrap around Naruto, binding his body further. The four Nins brought the wires up to their hidden mouths and held the wires between their teeth as their hands began to form handsigns. As this was happening the mob was cheering the four 'saviours' The signs were starting 'Snake → Dragon → Rabbit → Tiger' They called out the technique **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!** (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!)" The flames quickly ran up the wires and began to set the dry wood and the poor boy impaled to it on fire. Naruto tried not to scream or cry but as his hair burnt and his nerve endings started to fry, as his blood boiled in his veins he was in so much pain he just wanted it to go away.

**_In Naruto's mindscape.._**

The large network of pipes and corridors were silent, except the dripping of water on to the water covered floor, we follow one of the red pipes in the opposite direction of the flow of chakra after following it for some time we find ourselves in front of a large cage with a piece of paper holding it closed. In the darkness of the cage a single red eye opened it's iris a slit, it was a mixture of feline and vulpine. **_'How dare they treat my container like this, they are an insult to the sacrifice of their precious Yondaime, I'll have to fix this' _**The fox thought to itself as it forced his youki into the child's chakra stream and it was having an interesting reaction in his opinion.

**_Back in Konoha..._**

As the youki began to form round Naruto's body, but instead of forming the form of a fox it condensed around him as an armour, it seemed to absorb the fire around him and it seemed to help heal the boys wounds but only getting as far as sealing the holes and regenerating the boys burnt off hair, instead of the once sunny blonde it was now a bloody crimson as Naruto tried to take a stumbling step forward, a chakra covered hand grasped his shoulder, he turned to find his Jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage he took a grateful sigh and collapsed falling into his adopted grandfather's arms as the cloak of youki faded from sight. Sarutobi took the young boy into his arms and lifted him carrying him bridal style as he glared at the crowd, his ANBU behind him. "Take the villigers to Ibiki for a little _chat_ and bring me the heads of the shinobi, don't let them tarnish the name, Ninja." He **Shushinned** to his office and placed Naruto onto the sofa he used to relax on and he pressed the intercom on his desk and spoke to it and his secretary for the week "Kurenai, can you please send my personal physician up here please?" "Hai Hokage-Sama" she replied. He glanced over to his ward worriedly as he saw a few wisps of red youki sealing the boys burns, _'wait.. Sealing them, why not heal them?'_ The old man wondered worryingly.

After an hour or so later his physician was finished checking over Naruto and had covered the boy in bandages as they finished he began to wake up _"Jiji?"_He blinked, his voice didn't sound the same, he looked over to the old man, hoping he would have an answer, but he looked just as confused, as he looked down in disappointment he noticed he was covered in bandages, but all he felt was that his skin felt rather tender beneath the cloth. "Naruto.." The ex-blonde looked at his adopted grandfather, confusion in his eyes "..I have some bad news it seems that some of your injuries have healed but it seems that your burns have remained as scars and will stay with you for the rest of your life. But I feel it is time that I answered a question you have wanted to know for some time, the reason you are hated..." at that he looked down before setting up a security barrier and sitting back down. "Six years ago on this very day we were attacked by the Nine-tailed Fox, after much fighting the Yondaime sealed it away, however if an adult tried to seal it within themselves their chakra coils would burn and they would literally disintegrate, but if it were sealed within a child, they would adapt to the Fox's youki. That child was you Naruto" The young boys jaw dropped open be fore he whispered to himself _"So they were right, I am a monster"_ at this the Sandaime looked near furious at the village he swore to protect "No Naruto you are not a monster, you are the most pure hearted individual I have ever known, remember you are it's container, not the fox itself"

Naruto sat in thought but was having difficulty to think straight but one thought stayed at the from of his mind which he decided to voice _"Jiji, what about my face? A **Henge**(Transformation) would be noticed easily in a ninja village and since it's body scarring I would have to cover my entire body, but I would like a face mask like the weird stalker people"_ This last comment caused sweat-drops to appear on the Hokage's and his physicians heads, along with the ANBU hidden in the room. _'He has a very good point'_ Sarutobi thought to himself _'I remember about reading something about masks in Minato's journals saying that their were a set of three masks in the Hokage vault hrrmmm'_ at this point he had zoned out and hadn't noticed Naruto poking him in the forehead _"Jiji? You ok? Ya spaced out a bit"_ The old man before taking a deep breath before dismissing his physician and ANBU he stood up and headed to his bookcase and began to randomly half pull books from the shelves, a silent click sounded as each book was moved before they all automatically slid back into place and the bookcase slid to the side. Hiruzen looked to his adopted grandchild and smiled "I think I have something in the vault that might help with your current requirements." He waited as Naruto slowly stumbled forward and grabbed his hand before they started to descend the staircase that followed the shape of the building, heading into the vault.

**_The Vault..._**

As the pair walked down the central path of the vault the lights flickered on over head and the treasures of the vault were revealed the walls were lined with shelves holding numerous scrolls one wall filled with Jutsu scrolls the other wall was filled with storage scrolls as the followed the Hokage's pre-determined path Naruto could hear him muttering under his breath "Nakamura...Namiashi... ah Namikaze" This name caused Naruto to freeze _'The Yondaime's Surname, what are we here for?'_ he thought to himself as the aged kage pulled out the scroll and took it to the table in the middle of the room and began to skim through it, after what seemed to a six year old Naruto an eternity. Was only ten minutes the Sandaime only spoke two words **"Fuin Kai**(Seal release)" there was a puff of white smoke and on the scroll was another scroll, on it was a seal it looked complicated but Sarutobi understood it, he glanced to his adopted grandson and asked hesitantly "Naruto.. could you please trust me for this and let me apologize for what I'm about to do?" Naruto nodded, not really understanding but before he could blink he felt a slight pinch on the end of his finger and a flash of silver. Sarutobi wiped the blood from the senbon needle onto the seal on the scroll, it flashed red accepting the blood match and unravelled at which Sarutobi looked to Naruto and said in a calm voice. "From here on Naruto you shall find out what you wanted to know for so long but I shall leave you and let you find out on your own I will be in my office when you are done." He took the bigger scroll of the pair and put it back into the alcove from before and headed upstairs leaving Naruto to his fate.

As Naruto watched the old man head back upstairs he jumped onto the nearby chair and stood on it looking at the scroll glad that he had been taught how to read by the Ichiraku family, in the scroll were several seals but the one that cause his attention was the one that read _'read me first (tap twice)'_ which he did to find another scroll which he opened and began to read.

_'Hello son, I hope that you never have to use these items or read this note but if you are it means that the village has not respected my wishes as seeing you as a hero. My name is Minato Namikaze, yes son your old man is the Forth Hokage. But anyhow, this is to tell you about our family history and the many secrets the Namikaze line hold. But I shall start at the beginning how our line was formed and our Forefathers and their homeland Albion.  
__The Patriarch of our family was a former Hero turned villain that went by the Name "Jack Of Blades" and our Matriarch was a woman that went by the Name Theresa Black, Jack was a being not of this world along with several others known as "The Court"._

_The Court consisted of three powerful entities: The Knight Of Blades, weakest of the three; the Jack Of Blades, the second strongest, and The Queen Of Blades, the most powerful and highest of the three. The Court hailed from a place called the Void, a realm outside of Albion unknown to mankind.  
They came to the world seeking dominance over its people, demanding that they bow down in obedience. The people refused, and in turn, Albion was burned until the earth was as black as the smoke that filled the sky. Once again, the Court demanded total obedience, and again were refused. The result was the raising of the sea into the sky and the flooding of the world. After this next disaster, the Court asked for worship again, this time promising peace, but met the same result. Angry at being refused by lesser beings, the Court twisted the minds of the people of Albion until the entire land was insane. Finally, after many years of suffering, the people bowed down.  
The Court had won._

_As time went by, there came a challenge from one of the denizens of Albion: a man named Willaim Black, who wielded the Sword of Aeons, the blade stolen from Jack, rose to the highest peak of Albion to fight for the freedom of his people. First to answer the challenge was the Knight, who was quickly slain by Black. Next came the Jack, who proved to be more of a challenge than the Knight.  
However, the Jack met the same fate as his ally, yet was still able to cheat death by having his essence escape into his mask. Finally, Black challenged the Queen of Blades. Their titanic battle was waged for weeks on end, with mountains and valleys forming as the result of their seemingly endless fight. At last, William threw down the Queen, ending the reign of the Court over Albion._

_After the fall of The Court, William Black started a family which flowed through the ages as the "Hero Bloodline" but skipping all that we reach the heroine "Scarlett Robe and her husband "Brom" a simple woodsman , they fell in love and had two children, a girl and a boy. After an a attack by Bandits and the current incarnation of Jack Of Blades, who blinded the girl "Theresa Black" and left her to die, she was later found by the bandit king "Twinblade" and became his Seer, the learnt how to fight and enhance her abilities. After her long lost, presumed dead brother defeated "Twinblade" and spared him Theresa unlocked his bloodline which was later increased by Scarlett Robe after her release from prison._

_Jack was trying to unseal the lost Sword of Aeons, as it once belonged to him and contained most of his remaining power after it betrayed him, Jack killed Theresa's mother and raped Theresa before binding her in an energy field as her brother arrived and defeated Jack. Unknown to the pair Jack has once again sealed his soul into his mask but all three, so as two fell back into the void with his body to keep it suitable for future use the last mask, the hero kept as a trophy.  
Theresa left after her brother spared her life in exchange of giving up the sword and threw it into the void along with Jacks body, they were now once again a whole, except Jack's soul escaped the mask and began to form a new body, a draconic one. After many decades of preparation Jack was defeated again his mask destroyed and returned to the void the Draconic lifeforce adding to his own.  
Theresa gave birth to her child in secret and raised him in the way of the hero as her brother might need a hand in the future._

_Anyway turns out that before the cataclysm one of our dear family members summoned Jack back from the void and mated with him and afterward separated him from his armour, masks and sword she killed him after sealing the items away the backlash of power destroyed Albion and gave birth to a new world, ours.  
We are the last of a tainted Heroic line the descendants of Jack Of Blades, demon and dragon and Theresa black, Seer and longliver.  
In this scroll contains Jack's Masks tools and armour along with his techniques along with the spells from their time._

_The Armour and masks are in the first seal,  
Spell Gauntlets and Sword in second seal,  
Tools and techniques in third seal,  
and Theresa's Seer cards in final seal._

After reading all the information all he could say was _"Whoa"_ But as it began to sink in he shouted _"I have a family!"_ he unsealed everything and began to change the bandages for a large section of red medical tape which he used to cover his fingers and hands, then his feet leaving a bit unstuck as he binded his body with red bandages then he placed the spell gauntlets with three spell glyphs each. Then he threw on a red tunic to cover himself as he added the armour started with the feet he moved up, glad that the armour had shrunk to his size he added the chest-plate till all he had left off was the clawed gauntlets. But before he added them he looked at his face in a nearby mirror and flinched at the sight of himself before wrapping his face with the red bandages leaving his mouth and eyes unobstructed (Think Reaper) before he slipped on the second mask, the mask which is expressionless. He wraps the red hooded cloak around himself, the hood up covering his hair, using the gold guild broach to pin it on. Finally he slips on the clawed gauntlets before slipping the mask belt around his chest and placing the sword threw the second belt around his waist. He then picks up the empty scroll and winds it up before placing it in the belt pouch and on his left hip was a set of cards, tarot cards. He glanced around the room checking for anything he could have forgotten before walking out the room and whispering to the empty archive.

_"Naruto is gone and Jack is back..."_


	2. The land hidden in the waves

Disclaimer: I do not own Either Naruto or Fable

_"Naruto's Speech"_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_'Written word or radio'_

**"Kyuubi's voice"**

_**'Kyuubi's Thoughts'**_

_**"Masked Figure's voice"**_

_**'Masked Figure's Thoughts'**_

**"Jutsu**(Translation)"

* * *

_**Timeskip-Six years and Two months later... The Village Hidden in the leaves..**_

"I swear Kakashi-Sensei if we have to chase that Demon cat again with only two people, your on your own!" Screamed a young pink haired girl as her stoic comrade glared in silence before giving a grunt, before turning and walking to the mission office carrying a shaking cat carrier which was emitting hisses and yowls ever few steps. As the trio reached the Hokage's desk Kakashi, now seen reading his porn book began his report "Team seven reporting in Hokage-sama D-Rank mission capture Tora has been completed." The Hokage nodded as he filled in the file and stamped his approval before Kakashi continued "I also believe that my squad is ready for a C-Rank Hokage-sama" The Hokage looked thoughtful before smirking and he tapped the glass sphere on his desk waiting for the person on the other side to pick up. "Kakashi for a C-Rank you need a squad of four, but luckily I know one ninja who is currently off duty and needs to get some team missions under his belt.." he trailed off as a shape seemed to appear in the glass globe that occupied a portion of his desk.

**Meanwhile on the Yondaime's Head / Hokage Monument..**

A red cloaked figure sat cross legged on the kage's stone effigy, Jack's appearance hadn't changed much over the past six years, well he'd gotten a lot taller, he now stood at five foot four and over the past six years he had improved his skills dramatically. He had also gained two new spell stones, a 'Raise Dead' and the 'Blood Mastery' stones. His outfit had remained the same but there was a change to his right gauntlet on the back was a glyph seal and in the center was a glowing red sphere. The sword of Aeons had also changed to fit Jack's style instead of the original longsword it had changed into a large zanbatou, the grip was two hands tall and could be wielded dual or single handed, the blade and crossguard had melded together and was a foot wide and stood at six foot long, the metal was a dark black and a symmetric engraving, a diamond shaped ruby embedded through the sword. The blade was wrapped in the same bandages as himself was. The jewel on his gauntlet shifted black someone was calling him, he sighed as he pressed the sphere on the back of his hand as the face of the Sandaime appeared before him and his mask appeared in the sphere on the desk. _"Yes?"_

**Hokage's Office..**

_"Yes?"_ The voice echoed around the kage's office catching Team seven off guard as a pair of red eyes penetrated from the sphere, the face was masked by a mask of decretive porcelain, with red and gold etching. "Ah Jack how nice of you to take it out of your busy schedule to answer me" Sarutobi answered with a sense of humour. _"What can I say, I've recently been busy. So old man what do you want me for"_ Sarutobi's reply was cut off by a screech "Baka! Who are you to think that you can speak to the Hokage like that?" Team seven's resident banshee demanded from the masked figure. The eyes of the figure rotated in the globe to glare at the girl _"And who are you Gennin to shout and question someone who outranks you?"_ he retorts back at her, his eyes hardening causing her to freeze up before Sarutobi continues as if nothing had happened. "Anyway Jack I need you here to help Team seven on their first C-Rank and then to stay on their team for sometime." he finished looking at the red eyes unflinchingly. The eyes glared at team seven for a moment before the mask seemed to sigh and answered _"Very well Hokage-Sama I shall be there momentarily"_ During this time Sasuke had thought it prudent to release the Daimyo's wife's cat and walked towards her holding it tightly as it wriggled in his grip, before scratching him on the face causing him to release a yelp and let her go. She landed softly on the ground and glanced around and noticed the open window near the mission desk, she made a sprint towards it before getting the feeling she was running through treacle, when she looked up again to check her route she froze in place.

In front of the now closed window was a figure in a tattered red cloak with with hood up and with eyes that pierced the darkness of the hood, the air seemed to get colder as a voice spoke, it seemed that the figures words appeared in their heads, bypassing their ears completely, the voice sounded sickenly sweet as the windows frosted up up. _"Now Tora-chan, you weren't thinking of running away again were you?"_ He figure asks innocently, but what surprised most of the room was the face that Tora quickly shook her head then the figure continued _"That's good to hear otherwise we may have a repeat of last time ne?"_ Tora shook her head again this time faster and more urgent _"Good, now go back to mommy Tora-chan and behave and when I get back I'll talk to her about it ok?"_ He answer was a grateful meow as Tora ran back and leaped into her owners arms as she bared with the over the top petting. After the aura of the room returned to normal the Hokage pressed the inter-com button on his desk and spoke "Send in Tazuna will you?" His response was a 'Hai' and the door opened to reveal a man in his early fifties with a towel over his shoulders bandages round his wrists and was drinking a bottle of sake. He stumbled into the room as he took a swig from the bottle "I am the super bridge-maker Tazuna" he makes a shaky victory pose before glancing at the ninja before him and looking to the Hokage "These are the brats that are protecting me? The hooded one and the Pervy Cyclops look ok, but the pink howler monkey and the brooding parakeet look doubtful" he reasoned pointing at each individual at a time. Jack was silently laughing, Kakashi hadn't noticed as he was still reading his porn, Sakura and Sasuke looked pissed but were held back by their peers. Kakashi finally realised they were done and spoke to his team, along with Jack and Tazuna. "We'll meet up at the gates at eight O'clock till then Ja'ne" He disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and Jack followed in a cloud of red as the other two fumed and Tazuna looked confused.

**_The next morning... 7:55AM.. Main Gate..._**

Jack sat on a bollard near the village's main gate and was waiting with Tazuna for the rest of the group to arrive, he was currently leaning on his Zanbatou, on his face sat the mask of impassiveness, well that's what he called it. _"So Tazuna-san, if you don't mind me asking but why did you choose Konoha for this mission when you could have quite simply gone to Kiri?"_ His words sounded hollow despite the mask, Tazuna looked slightly jumpy as he tried to come up with an answer "Well Kiri is still going through the Bloodline wars..." this stopped Jacks line of thought "They would also most likely over-charge us to fund their war.." he stopped when he heard the clash of Jack's gauntlets _"WHAT?"_ this question shocked Tazuna, but before they could continue, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke showed up and they headed out of the village.

"So Jack-Sempai, when you said you outranked me, how much by?" Sakura asked politely as they walked along the dirt path, Sasuke listened in interested wondering if this new person could help him with his quest. _"Oh? And why should I tell you something about myself when I know nothing about you all, well except Kakashi-Sempai" _Jack answered simply, Kakashi cleared his throat before speaking up "ok I suggest that we introduce ourselves I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hakate, Kakashi-Sempai to Jack and Kakashi-Sensei to Sakura and Sasuke. My rank is Jonin my speciality is ninjutsu and my likes are limited, my dislikes are the same and my Dream? Hrrmm your not old enough to know" _'That's just a little more than last time'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought together. Sakura began "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a Genin, my likes are..." Glances at Sasuke and giggles "I dislike Ino-pig, and my dreams are..." looks at Sasuke again and giggles longer _'Oh great, a fangirl'_ Jack thought Sasuke grunted before speaking in a lazy drawl "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my rank is Genin my likes are few, my dislikes are fewer and my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan" at this Jack's echoing laugh rang through the forest as they walked past a puddle with Kakashi and Jack noticed was fake. "What's so funny mime?" Jack looked at the Uchiha before answering logically_"Well if you die who will then avenge your clan? Restore your clan first then you have back up"_ as he finished two figures appeared from the puddle and wrapped a spiked chain around Kakashi and pulled the chain together as Kakashi body was shredded the pair sang "One down, four to go"

Sasuke and Sakura jumped back to protect Tazuna while Jack looked slightly peeved when he noticed the pair as they ran past him, he didn't even bother to draw his blade. He reached out with his metal clawed gauntlet and grabbed hold of the chain between the two of them, the two wanna-be assassins promptly ran into each other. As Jack pulled them in Kakashi appeared from no where shocking the two Genin while the two mist chunnin were sweating under the glare of Jack as he removed their gauntlets and bound them together. Finally he spoke _"Gozu, Meizu it's been a long time and what have I told you about your genjutsu, you still haven't improved since we last met"_ this comment caused the rest of the group to face plant "Erm Jack-Sempai? Do you know these two?" Sakura asked pointlessly causing everyone to sweat drop _'you think?'_ was what crossed most minds.  
_"Yes Sakura I know these two, I met them while I lived in Kiri and trained under the Swordsmen and if these two are still working with who I think they are then I get to have a student-teacher reunion. And since you guys lost to me again, I will take your gauntlets and use them myself, I could probably do a better job than the pair of you."_ this last comment was directed at the twins who had their heads hung low in shame. Jack placed the chained gauntlets into his scroll before tapping the sphere on his gauntlet _"This is Jack of Blades calling in ANBU squad Hero we have two chumps for you to pick up, they are not to be harmed unless specified by myself personally and in writing with confirmation fro the Hokage. They are four miles out of main gate. Over"_ The orb flashed twice with confirmation before they carried on. "Just who is your Teacher Jack?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile _"Oh don't worry sempai if it's who I think it is we'll get a warm reception Or maybe a chilly one depending on who is with him."_

**_Boundary__ of wave country_**

As the group drifted silently across the water the silhouette of the bridge faded into view the group sans Tazuna let out a group "Ahhh" of appraisal before they were shushed by the ferryman. After they had landed they walked through the trees, keeping an eye out for anything when Sasuke throws a kunai into a nearby bush as Jack goes to look he comes back holding a shaking white rabbit and Sasuke's kunai before tossing it to the brooding tween. As he is about to speak, Kakashi shouts "DUCK!" Kakashi grabs Tazuna and Sakura and drags them to the floor while Sasuke leaps out of the way, and Jack? He just leans back and watches as the blade speeds past him and embeds itself into a tree trunk and mutters loud enough for everyone to hear _"Talk about OVER-compensating Sensei"_ As Zabuza misses the handle of the blade and land on the ground with a 'thump' as everyone else was giving the pair a 'what the Fuck?' look.  
Zabuza chuckles as he sits up before firing back a retort "Says you Gaki" Jack hold his gauntleted hand to the chin of his mask and looks thoughtful, well as thoughtful as someone who's wearing a mask can look. Before replying in a slightly whiny voice _"But sensei, my Zanbatou keeps me balanced."_ This comment caused Sakura and Sasuke to blush, Kakashi, Zabuza and Tazuna to giggle pervertedly and cause a crash in the near distance, sounding like someone falling out of a tree and hitting a few branches on the way down. As Jack noticed this he added snappishly _"I meant my armour you perverts, so Sensei is it true what I've read in the bingo books about you and Haku-chan?"_ Zabuza's reply was cut off before it left his mouth as he was interrupted by a new voice. "God-dammit Jack I've told you that I'm a boy!" came a voice from behind a tree and out stepped a rather pissed looking Haku, who was twirling a senbon through his fingers in his right hand while his left held his hunter-nin mask.

_"It's nice to see you again Haku, whichever gender you are" _Jack continued as he pried his teacher's blade from the tree and hands it to the demon of the mist. "Yeah it's true, but that blue skinned bastard set us up! and the Mizukage set the bounty on our heads before we struck and most of the seven were executed buuut.." He paused as he pulled out a navy blue scroll "I kept their swords and bodies as you asked, they were hung so you only have to fix their necks." He tossed the scroll over to Jack who caught it and quickly hid it in his robes "so your just giving him the bounty Zabuza-san?" Sakura asked cluelessly to which Zabuza laughed darkly as Haku and Jack joined him. "He doesn't sell the corpses she-gaki"

_"I use them as weapons"_ Jack chips in his mask giving an impression of smugness and sadism before he turns to Zabuza, who tried to look businesslike and failing. _"Standard response to tyrant tycoon?"_ Jack asked casually to Zabuza, to which the browless one nodded "see you on the bridge in a week brat, Haku will tell you when" The pair **Shushinned **off as Jack faced his team and principle, before tilting his head as he noted that their jaws hung two inches lower than normal. _"Well? shall we continue? Tazuna if you would kindly direct us to your home?"_ They were about to continue on their way before a shrill scream rank though the forest. Jack looked down into his arms, remembering the white rabbit from earlier, who was quite happily nibbling away at a thread on Jack's cloak.  
_"I swear"_ Began Jack _"That girl isn't worth the trouble but then she occasionally pull results from a hat, but there are moment when she is scatterbrained, and now is one of those times"_ A small gust of wind spiralled into being as Haku ran from it and snatched the rabbit from Jacks hand and hugged it to his chest "Snowy, I'm sorry I left you here, I forgot completely" Haku began to walk off again before turning round again and adding "I am a boy dammit!" before vanishing into the breeze unable to hear Jack's belated reply _"Well your moment with the rabbit clouds that opinion with doubt, moving on shall we continue?"_ The last part was directed team seven and Tazuna who nodded and lead the way muttering to himself "The sooner we get back, the sooner I can wash my hands of this weirdness." Team seven nodded silently as Jack shrugged.


	3. A Disagreeable Dinner

_**Tazuna's home, land of waves...**_

* * *

As the team 7 and Jack reached Tazuna's home, Kakashi knocked loudly on the door and waited his visible eye was concentrating on his orange book, so much so he was oblivious that the door was open till he was hit in the head by a skillet, wielding the pervert felling weapon was the rather attractive daughter of the bridge builder. Jack sighed as he walked past Tsunami before looking back and asking _"Is there a free room where I may work on my puppet's, the attic perhaps?" _She nodded as he walked up the outside wall and in through the attic skylight.

Jack looked around his would be workshop and sighed _"Do people really need to put this much useless rubbish in their attic when I could be thrown out or be used for the good of the village?"_ He cleared a space in the middle of the room over the trapdoor in and out of the room and unrolled a scroll from his pack and unsealed two tables along with his equipment along with the preservative fluids. He grabbed the scroll from Zabuza and went through the names before picking the first of his new _Toys_ He placed the scroll on the empty table and pushed a bit of chakra into the seal, a cloud of smoke erupted from the scroll to reveal the bent necked corpse of Kushimaru Kuriarare the ex-ANBU of the ninja swordsmen. _"Well Sensei, let's get reaquainted, hrm?" _Jack asked as he set to work.

After several hours of working while the rest of his team slept, Jack slumped against his work table he'd finished five of the six swordsmen in the scroll, he stopped since he couldn't find the sixth body. The body of Mangetsu Hōzuki, in place of the body in the scroll was a large container of water. Jack merely thought that this Zabuza had added so he didn't dehydrate while he was working so he drank the liquid, unaware of what he'd done, the two gallon barrel was almost empty so he drank what was left in the barrel before drying the inside with a small gust of wind chakra. After sealing the puppets of his former sensei's into the new scroll he prepared it was dark blue with the kanji Go (Five). Which he placed in his scroll holster, the holster contained three more scrolls. One held the kanji Ichi Sasori (One Scorpion) In red on a black background, the second read Futaba (Two leaves), the final read Tsu No Fuxan (Four Fans). He grabbed his brush and began to write the seals on the barrel, working till he heard the birds singing, to greet the morning sunlight. As Jack fell asleep leaning on the completed barrel.

* * *

**_With the rest of team seven, diningroom_**

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were sitting round the table Kakashi had his face hidden behind his book, giggling occasionally as the rice vanished as it reached under the book. Sasuke was glaring at his sensei 'How can he have that calm look on his face?' The Last Uchiha wondered as he tried to ignore his fangirl who was currently staring at him giggling to herself like her sensei. 'Sasuke-kun looks so cool right now.'  
Kakashi's book closes as he finishes his breakfast and starts to head outside, he looks back at the pair before asking "Well are you coming to train or not?" He smirks behind his mask as he hears the chairs scrape across the floor as he 'cute little gennins' followed duck-like behind him. He lead them to a clearing near the house and began his lesson.

"Today, you will be climbing these trees" He points his thumb over his shoulder and continues his lecture "You shall do this without using your hands, use th-""What?" Interrupted Sakura "How are we suppose to be able to do that sensei?" She asked. Kakashi sighed before continuing "If you had left me finish Sakura I would have got to that part. To climb these trees without using your hands, by using chakra to cling to the surface of the tree and walk up it, using these kunai to mark our place." Sasuke looked doubtful and voiced his opinion "and how is this suppose to help us? How will it make us stronger?" Kakashi sighed behind his book _'It's going to be a long day'_

* * *

**_With Jack..._**

* * *

Jack sighed wearily as he walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towelled robe with added hood, he headed back to his room to get dressed. When he'd done that he headed downstairs with the barrel in hand and headed to the walk way that conned the house to the shore and submerged part of the barrel as he pushed his chakra into the seals, watching as the water was drawn into the seals, rotating the barrel as the water flowed in, making sure all seals were full. He sealed the seemingly empty barrel into a seal on his gauntlet and headed back in for a quick meal before going to guard Tazuna at the bridge.

At the bridge it all seemed quiet, the building was continuing at a steady rate Jack sighed and created a few **Mizu Bunshins** to help out as he leant against a pillar and began sharpening his blade, he was in a content mood, nothing could spoil it or so he thought, his gaze snapped us as he leant his head to the left to avoid a kunai made of ice with a note inside the blade _'Clever Haku-chan'_ he chuckled to himself as he smashed the blade on the concrete and began to read the note.

* * *

_'Dear Jack-kun,_  
_Gato has decided to get Zabuza and myself to attack the bridge in two days, then after we have exhausted ourselves he will attack with his ronin and hired thugs._

_Ps. Stop calling me chan'_

* * *

Jack sighed as he slid the note up his sleeve to pass onto Kakashi later, as he felt his Mizu clones shatter at the end of the days work, he stopped leaning against the bridge and began to escort Tazuna back home, as they reached the house, his senses could pick up hints of the meal they were about to partake in, his shook his head free of the loose thoughts in his head and opened the door, sealing his boots into the bandages on his feet with a small flare of chakra and did the same to his gauntlets and blade _'Seals are awesome' _he thought to himself as he sat at the table, ignoring the glare from the Uchiha opposite him and the confused look from the pink haired Haruno, but he nodded politely in return from the eye-smile from Kakashi.

Jack pushed a small amount of chakra into his mask and ignored the looks of wonderment from the occupants of the table watched as the stitches in the mask loosened themselves allowing a portion of the mask to slide down, saving him from the trouble of removing his mask to eat.  
As they were nearing the end of the meal, Jack glanced at Tazuna's grandson _'What was his name again? Gilligan? No that is not it, ah Inari_' Jack nodded as he remembered, as slam of metal on wood brought him from his thinking when he heard the question from the boy.

"Why even bother, you're all going to die" Inari asked, his voice not even bothered by his own question, Sasuke stared at the boy before speaking,

"Gato will die, he has caused unneeded harm to Wave and we will right that wrong..." He trailed off noticing that Jack and Kakashi were looking at him as if he'd grown a second head that looked like Itachi, he checked, it wasn't that and he noticed Sakura was looking at him with hearts in her eyes_ 'Oh great'_ he thought to himself as he began to brood again.

"What do you know?" Inari demanded "What do you know of suffering? You all look like the kind of people who have everything going right, what do you know of pain?" There was silence as two pairs of chopsticks snapped, one pair being held by Sasuke, who was shaking in silent anger, but being held back by Kakashi, who was clenching his hand under the table. The other pair of snapped chopsticks belonged to Jack as he stood up his mask resealed itself and he began to release some steady K.I, causing Inari to freeze and look like a deer in the headlights of a speeding truck.

_"What do we know of suffering?"_ Jack asked rhetorically as he stepped closer, the bandages around his right forarm and hand began to unravel itself as chakra was pushed into the bandages causing them to move like puppet-strings and grabbed Inari by the Torso, pinning him to the wall as everyone looked on scared.

_"I know for instance that almost everyone on our team has either lost those dear to them or been harmed in such a way it would scar you for life. Kakashi-sempai for example is the only man remaining of his old squad, Which included the Yondaime Hokage, his teacher and his team-mate Inuzuka Rin and Uchiha Obito"_ This caused Sasuke to look up with confusion.

_"Sasuke-san entire clan was murdered by his elder brother and he was forced to watch it happen repeatedly for Seventy-two hours under an unbreakable genjutsu."_ Sakura looked towards Sasuke with sympathy as he looked down, almost defeated.  
_"Sakura lost her birth father on the day the Kyubbi attacked Konoha"_ Jack continued  
_"And myself I hear you wonder, what ever happened to dear old Jack to make him seem so secretive about his own appearance? Well let me show you"_ He revealed the arm that the bandages once bound to reveal an arm coated in burn scars, that seemed to criss-cross over each other.

_"At the age of six I was pinned to a post with kunai knives going through my hands, elbows, shoulders, feet, calves and thighs then set on fire by four men using the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"_ This revelation caused Sasuke's eyes to widen with horror _'That is an Uchiha family technique'_

Jack continued not noticing the look on Sasuke's face _"Thankfully I was saved by the Hokage and then managed to seal my injuries shut, but remember boy"_ He looked at Inari _"There are plenty of people in this world who have it worse than you"_ The bandages released the now pale child on the floor as Jack stormed out the front door, his Gauntlets and Boots appearing as he closed the door.

Inari's mother Tsunami looked towards Kakashi, tears glistening in her eyes "Is it true? All those terrible things he said?" She asked not wanting to believe these people had gone through so much heartache, Kakashi nodded before sighed and spoke softly.

"Hai it's true, but what Jack didn't mention, it was the day he turned six and the the many atrocities that happened before then, that was probably the worse thing that happened to him." Kakashi explained to the family and the rest of his team.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
